Слайм-лужица
}} Слизь-Лужица (Puddle Slime) - голубая мирная слизь, появляющаяся в прудах во Мшистом Покрове, Карьере Индиго и в Сухом Рифе на острове и способная жить только на поверхности воды. На ранчо для неё есть отдельный тип загона - пруд. Слизь-Лужицу не нужно кормить, она питается водой и вырабатывает 3-7 плорта в день, но только если поблизости от неё находится не более трёх особей того же или другого вида слизи, потому что перед большой группой слизи скромная Лужица смущается (о чём свидетельствует покраснение на её "лице") и совершенно перестаёт давать плорт. Слизь-Лужица не образует Ларго и не становится Варром. Из слизепедии Русский=Слизеология: Слизь-Лужица - это редкий вид слизи, которая обитает в пресных водоёмах на Далёко. Эта слизь, в отличие от многих других видов, не ест фруктов, овощей или мяса. Вместо этого слизь-лужица впитывает воду всем своим телом, пока находится на поверхности водоёма. Слизи-лужице нужна пресная вода, чтобы выжить, и она быстро испаряется, если проводит на любой другой поверхности слишком много времени. Опасности для слизевода: Содержание слизи-лужицы не грозит опасностями, ей просто нужен серьёзный уход. Слизеводу потребуется резервуар с пресной водой, например пруд, в котором она могла бы сидеть, так как без воды слизь-лужица испарится. Кроме того, её плорт разрушается, как только касается чего бы то ни было, кроме воды. И напоследок: слизь-лужица чрезвычайно стеснительна и не станет производить плорт, если поблизости находится более 3 других особей слизи. В общем, слизью-лужицей лучше заниматься опытным фермерам, а не тем, у кого ещё молоко на губах не обсохло. Плортономика: Плорт слизи-лужицы почти целиком состоит из немыслимого гидросоединения, известного химикам во всей галактике как H2Oххххх. Это соединение используется для создания абсурдно дорогой брендовой бутилированной питьевой воды, модной среди элиты там, на Земле. В то время как некоторые спорят о том, что есть небольшая разница между её вкусом и вкусом водопроводной воды, другие всерьёз этого не понимают. |-|Английский=Slimeology: Puddle slimes are a rare species of slime that live in fresh water pools found on the range. These slimes don't eat fruits, veggies, or meat like most other slimes. Instead, puddle slimes absorb water into their bodies while they sit on the surface of a pool. Puddle slimes need fresh water to survive and will quickly evaporate if left on any other surface for too long. Risks: Puddle slimes aren't risky to manage, they just require a fair bit of maintenance. A rancher needs a pool of fresh water, like a pond, available for a puddle slime to sit in as they will evaporate if away from water. Additionally, puddle plorts burst as soon as they touch anything but fresh water. Finally, puddle slimes are exceptionally shy and will not produce plorts if they are in close proximity to more than 3 other slimes. Overall, a puddle slime is a better fit for a more experienced rancher, not one still wet behind the ears. Plortonomics: Puddle plorts are made almost entirely from an incredible hydro compound known by chemists across the galaxy as H2Ohhhhh. This compound is used to create an absurdly expensive brand of bottled drinking water that is sought after by the elite back on Earth. While some people argue that there is little difference in taste between it and tap water, those people seriously are not getting it. Глорп! Глорп! #Nick Popovich в интервью, посвящённому выходу Slime Rancher на Xbox One, признался, что его любимой слизью является Слизь-Лужица. Скриншоты File:Puddle Slime Scared.jpg|Напуганная близостью варра лужица File:Slime Rancher Development Puddle Slime Blushing.jpg|Краснеющая в присутствии большой компании лужица Категория:Слизь